Love Bites
by x0xkaytx0x13
Summary: Rose loves Scorpius. Scorpius loves Rose. Why can't anything go right? Rose knows: "Because Love Bites". DH spolier, Harry Potter next generation.
1. Trailer

**Hey guys,**

**This is my first story: "Love Bites."**** I love Scorpius and Rose so it's about them.**** TRAILER.**

**Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Abbi, Pipsqueak, Andrew, Leila****, all the other made up characters**** and the plot. But if I did own the rest I'd be bloody rich. God bless JK Rowling**

**ROSE'S POV**

_"Beat him at every test Rosie."_

* * *

There I sat.

* * *

_"Don't get to friendly with him. Grandpa Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

Maybe if my stupid father hadn't stupidly pointed out that stupid boy, I wouldn't have these stupid feelings and he wouldn't be one of my stupid friends.

Wait, for one that's not marrying, and damn myself, I called him a friend again. What is my problem?

"Stupid Rosie, stupid Rosie, stupid Rosie." I muttered under my breath, and hit myself in the head with my book.

"What the hell are you doing Weasley?" I looked up to see Scorpius and Al staring at me, clearly amused like the rest of the library. He was smiling, and God I love his smile.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to remember the answer to my essay." I replied. I could feel my cheeks blush. Why does he do that to me?

"That wouldn't be my guess." Al managed to say, through a series of laughter.

They sat down either side of me. The three musketeers. Al was my best friend; unfortunately, Scorpius was his, making us forced to hang out. It's not that I hate Scorpius, it's just that I hate that I like him. As always I refer back to my motto: "Love Bites".

* * *

**Do you like it????**

**I'll post the next chapter soon. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanx,**

**Kayt**


	2. Chapter 1: Howler

**Hullo,**

**New chapie! Hope u like!!!!**

**Kayt!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Abbi, Pipsqueak, Andrew, Leila****, all the other made up characters**** and the plot. But if I did own the rest I'd be bloody rich. God bless JK Rowling**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

* * *

I should've known it was trouble. My dad tells me to stay away from Malfoy, so what happens? Well…

Al and I were sitting with our friend Abbi Longbottom, and then a blonde-haired boy came.

'Great' I thought, of course the person who my dad tells me to stay away from comes right up to my compartment door.

"ummm…" wow he's a great conversation starter isn't he?

"T-the other compartments are full. Could I possibly sit with y-you?"

I stared at Al. He looked at me quizzically. I kicked Al's leg, as if saying "SAY NO". But of course, Al was never the bright one.

"OWWWWWWW! What was that for?" He scowled at me. Amateur. He turned to the Malfoy boy.

"Yes, sure sit down." Al said.

"No." I replied.

"Wait, yes or no?" The Malfoy boy was now utterly confused.

"Yes, to the no." I replied.

"So no?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Oh my, it seems some polygares have got in the compartment. My mum says they supposedly confuse people." Abbi stated. My dad swears she is exactly like her loony mother. The only difference is Abbi has brown hair, but she's still a beauty queen.

"Just sit down." Al mumbled

Everything went silent.

Of course, yet again, Abbi interrupted the silence.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" I hate that question. Everyone asks me it. My mother says Ravenclaw, my father says Gryffindor (I know he hopes I am), and Hugo says I'll be lucky if they don't kick me out. I knew James had put him up to saying it though, I have four good reasons.

1. Hugo's brain is too small to think of such a good comeback

2. I was freaking out about it for weeks, which I know James knew I would do.

3. Hugo worships the ground James walks on.

4. And Hugo's brain is too small.

Al was, as always, the first to speak.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor. If I'm not I'll never hear the end of it from James. How about you Scorpius?"

Scorpius, so that was the Malfoy boy's name. How interesting. I have a new question: What were his parents thinking?

"I hope Ravenclaw, but my father wants me to be in Gryffindor."

"Why? I thought he would want you to be in Slytherin." Al was clearly not bothered by this pureblood, and kept conversation. Why? I have no clue. I'm not prejudice, I just don't like Malfoys. I had heard millions of stories from my dad. Every time my mum interrupted and said he had changed. She worked at the ministry with Draco Malfoy.

"No, my grandfather wants me to be in Slytherin. My dad hates my granddad, and would do anything to annoy him and keep him away from me."

Al made an 'O' shape with his mouth. All of us knew perfectly well about the war. We also knew about the Malfoys connection with Voldemort.

The rest of the ride was practically silent.

Once we arrived we took our places at the front of the room.

The hall was decorated beautifully. All the houses sat perfectly at their tables. I smiled at my cousin James as we passed the Gryffindor. But it was not a sincere smile. Oh, no. He had tripped me up so I was smiling thinking about the ways I could get him back, with the new magic I would've learnt, for all the miserable, pranking, embarrassing years he had caused. I then saw Victoire wave at me. I waved back. I tried to push the image of her snogging Teddy out of my head. It was gross. My cousin snogging my sort of cousin, uncle, brother type thing… EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

I sort of zoned out for a little bit, while the sorting hat sorted the rest of us. All I caught was Abbi being sorted into Gryffindor, like her dad.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." McGonagall called after several other people had been sorted.

Malfoy walked up and took his seat. After a while, the sorting hat yelled:

"…You must be Slytherin." I saw Malfoys face fall, disappointment in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him.

I got lost in my thoughts until I heard "Slytherin." Followed by no applause. I looked up to see who was up there. Then to my amazement, there sat my cousin, Albus Severus Potter. He looked disappointed; I couldn't tell if it was because he was in Slytherin or because no one was clapping. Then, as if he had read my mind, Malfoy and I started to clap, followed by the rest of the Slytherins, then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Eventually, the whole Great Hall was clapping, except for James. James was ready to commit murder to the hat. He probably didn't expect what he had been teasing his brother about to come true.

Then after what felt like hours:

"Weasley, Rose"

I walked up and sat on the chair. The hat was place on my head.

"Another Weasley, eah, you seem different. You have some Granger in you. Ah, a fine brain I see, some courage, a short temper, but wit. You seem to have book knowledge, but not as much common sense. I know what I'll do with you I'll put you in…RAVENCLAW."

I got up. I knew my mum would be right. I wasn't particularly pleased with the choice, but defiantly not upset. The only part I was scared of was the fact of mailing my dad.

I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down between Victoire and James's best friend, Dan Wood. As far as I'm concerned, James didn't deserve Dan, he was far too perfect of a friend. I had a tiny crush on Dan; ok a huge crush on him. Almost as big as Kris Krum, Victor Krum's youngest son, whom in coincidence was best friends with Dan's older brother Ben. This defiantly was going to be an eventful year.

Great. Mail. My owl, Pipsqueak, came in with a howler and a note attached. I had sent my parent's a letter a few days ago to tell them what house I got into. I mean, sure, I should've sent it 2 weeks ago when I first got sorted, but I was scared to. Even though I owled them every 3 days, no matter how many times they asked, I wouldn't tell them what house. Al finally convinced me, after saying that he had already told his parents and they were fine with both his and my houses. (In case you haven't noticed Al is the biggest blab in the world.) My letter went like this:

Dear Mum, Daddy, and Hugo,

How is everything? I am quite enjoying Hogwarts. Victoire and Dan are looking after me. I have made some new friends. They are twins, and their names are Leila and Andrew Finnigan. They say their dad knows you. Well I have nothing else to mention. Still receiving top marks. I miss you all.

Lots of love,

Rosie

P.S. Did I mention I'm in Ravenclaw?

I hoped it wasn't to straight forward. I unattached the howler and letter. I wondered what fait awaited me. I looked around the Great Hall. Across the room I saw Scorpius. I ran over to him. I didn't have time for games, and got straight to the point.

"Could you open this for me?"

He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Why would I want to open a howler for you?" He looked amused. He looked that way a lot actually. When the staircase changed and I was the only one left on it, he looked that way. When my potion exploded on me, he looked that way. When I did a celebratory dance because I aced a test (again) he looked that way. And when I was teaching half the class how to swish and flick, he looked that way. It's not that I'm constantly starring or anything. I just find my eyes wandering, to see what he is doing. I wish I didn't then maybe I wouldn't notice that I love everything about him. His smile, his soothing voice, his eyes, I swear they are like mini mirrors, his….Oh God, I have to stop this, he's speaking again.

"Weasley, why are you starring? Do I have something stuck to me?"

"Oh, no you don't." I quickly turned my face into disgust. "Just pleaseeeeeeeee open it!!!"

I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Well you found my weakness." I laughed I couldn't tell if he was serious, or joking when he said that. "I'll open it for you."

I handed him the howler. He opened it and then…

"Rose Weasley, what did you do? You could've told the hat to put you in Gryffindor." My dad's voice filled the room. "Ronald!!! I told you not to yell at her. Rosie, darling, he doesn't mean it…" My mother interfered..

"Yes I do," my dad mumbled.

"No you don't" my replied sternly.

"Yes I do," This went on for a couple more minutes.

"NO YOU DON'T RONALD." My mother screamed. Well that ended it. "Rosie, we are very proud. Your father is just jealous because he was never smart enough to even have the slightest chance of getting into Ravenclaw."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't, you have no brains what so ever."

"I do so I was the one that thought of the Basilisk venom, to destroy the Horcruxes." Somehow my dad always managed to use this as an excuse.

"That was one time Ronald." My mother stated.

"Well I work at the ministry. I must have some brain." My dad replied.

"Fine. I admit it you have a small brain. But you could not have gotten in to Ravenclaw." My mother said. Followed by a long pause, which I assume was kissing. Then she realized. "Opps! Sorry Rosie. I forgot your father had down a howler. We ARE proud of you, right Ronald."

"Yes I suppose." He sounded like a three year old in a time out. I've learnt in my house, my dad is just as childish as Hugo.

"Well, we love you Rosie, give our love to Leila, Andrew, Neville, Abbi, Luna, James, and Al. Oh and don't forget Dan and Ben. ESPECIALLY KRIS KRUM." She exaggerated just to annoy my dad. He hated Victor Krum, and blamed him for all the bad things in his life. Lord knows why, he won't tell us. My cheeks blushed bright red, and the howler tore it's self up.

"Well that was interesting." Scorpius had that amused look on his face. I could tell he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Go ahead laugh. It's hard not to laugh at them." He looked at me and burst out laughing. Then I couldn't help it, I did to. I looked up to see Al.

"I guess opposites do attract." Al said.

"Oh, so you heard the howler." I asked.

"No, I was talking about,…Did I miss something?" He asked. "I personally thought you hated each other."

"Actually, I was just leaving." With that I stormed out.

"What the bloody hell is her problem." I heard Scorpius mutter before I slammed the door.

I walked up to the Ravenclaw girls' 1st year dorms. His laughter on my mind. I couldn't help it. He was contagious. I felt bad for storming out to. But, I shouldn't be associating with that person. If I became friends with him, my dad would lose it. I can't imagine the howler I would get for that one. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled. In walked Leila. Leila was the resident Ravenclaw sweetheart, for the 1st year boys anyway. She always claimed I was prettier, I didn't think so. She had long, blonde hair, compared to my Auburn/Brunette hair. Her eyes were a pretty green, compared to my blue ones. She had long legs, and was tall. I was tall to, but not as tall.

"I heard about the howler, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But love bites." I smacked my pillow over my head.

"I agree," I can imagine her confused face, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," I sat up on my bed, "but that's my new motto." I stated and put my hands on my hips as I stood up.

"Sounds good to me." Leila replied. "Abbi was down by the lake, want to meet her."

"Sure." I loved my friends. We linked arms and walked down to the lake.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Rate and review. I need ideas for the next chapter. It's about 2****nd**** year. Please tell your friends to read if you like it. It will get better, but I'm introducing the characters right now. Also, give me song requests for songfics. Be sure to give me the ship ****tho****. I will dedicate the chapter/songfic to you if you give the idea.**

**Thanx!!!**

**Kayt ****x0x**


	3. Chapter 2: Quidditch

**Thanx ****Squirrel Watching**** for the help. Guys if you like it please review!!!!  
I'll only do the next capter if I have 10 reviews!!!!!  
Thanx**

**Kayt!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Abbi, Pipsqueak, Andrew, Leila, all the other made up characters and the plot. But if I did own the rest I'd be bloody rich. God bless JK Rowling**

* * *

Rose walked into the great hall to find Scorpius and Al having a heated discussion. She walked over to them and they immediately stopped. 

"Hi Rose." Al said in an unusual perky way. She was not in the mood for his Everything-Is-Wonderful-And-I'm-Going-To-Pretend-I-Wasn't-Just-Fighting-With-My-Best-Friend mood. She knew he wanted her to stay out of it, which made her all the more eager to get involved.

"Hey, Al." she replied and then looked to her left. "Malfoy," she acknowledged.

"Weasley," He greeted her, and a playful smirk crossed his face, the type of smirk that made Rose's heart melt. She sat next to Albus, their usual seating arrangements. They all had come to the agreement in 1st year that Albus would have to sit in the middle, to resolve any unnecessary fights that quite often break out between Rose and Scorpius, the latest on Albus knew of was a couple of days ago, when Rose got mad at Scorpius for saying something about her eagerness to beat at everything was because she was jealous of his uncanny ability to succeed. What she didn't know is Al dared him to say it, so she dumped a pitcher of Pumpkin juice over Scorpius's head. Scorpius didn't do anything; he wasn't one for violence, so Al shoved a chicken wing down her shirt, and then blamed it on Scorpius. Al and Rose fight a lot to, not physically though, just verbally. Yes, Albus sitting in between them was one of the only things Rose and Al had ever agreed on. Another one was that James was a prat.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Rose always tried to make conversation.

"Yes it's wonderful." Scorpius replied bluntly.

"It would be even more wonderful if you two stopped acting your age not your shoe size, and if SOMEONE would try out for Quidditch." Albus gave a scowl to Scorpius.

"So, Malfoy, afraid to try out? Doesn't know how to fly?" Rose was beaming. Any chance she got, she annoyed, made fun of, or mocked Scorpius. She also knew Scorpius could fly; in fact, he was one of the best in the school. Actually, he had helped teach her how to fly.

* * *

_Flashback__

* * *

__"Rose, you're never gonna' get anywhere by staying on the ground." Albus screamed down from the sky. It was almost the end of 1__st__ year, and Rose still could barely fly. "Just say up." Like she hadn't tried already.__ She was on the Quidditch __field with Albus and Scorpius for t__he one millionth time this week, trying to find some way to get in the air._

_"UP." She commanded. Nothing happened. She had flown a couple of times, but only a couple. It wasn't working, no matter how hard she tried. Everyone had tried to help. Al had tried, Victoire had tried, Fred and Louis had tried, Lucy had tried, ev__en James, Dan, and the rest of James's__ friends had tried, to no avail. The truth was, even__ when she had flown, she was__ completely petrified of being in the air, she would never admit it though. Quite like her mothe__r._

_"Up." She commanded a little more firmly._

_"It's not working, Al."__ She screamed._

_"Here, let me help." Rose turned around to see Scorpius hovering behind her. He was Al's best friend, and tried to befriend Rose, but she wouldn't have any part of it.__ Scorpius was one of the best flyers in __the year, maybe even the school. And as much as she hated to admit it, she would've loved to have his help, but never sink that low._

_"I'm quite alright thank you." She hissed, her voice like venom. She turned back to her broom, "UP." nothing."Up, up, UPPPP." She whined. "You stupid broom, I hate you." She kicked dirt at it. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."__ She heard a laugh._

_"You know, it will never listen to you if you keep treating it like that."__ Scorpius__ sniggered._

_"It's not funny Malfoy." She turned__ around and was starring daggers._

_"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll back off."__ Scorpius backed up and stared at her. Her arms were straight out, her__ fingers spread out, as she desperately tried to get her broom up._

_"UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP." She now was screaming, a bunch of Hufflepuff 4__th__ years had started starring._

_"Here," Scorpius placed his hands over Rose's, "deep breaths, trust the broom, be the broom,"_

_"Be the broom, that's the stupidest thing I've…" Rose was cut off._

_"Just do it." He replied calmly. Rose closed her eyes and cleared her mind. "Good, now say up."_

_"Up." Rose's broom went flying in to her hands. __Before she knew it, she was flying._

* * *

"No." He said calmly. "I just would just prefer not to." That's one thing about Scorpius, he almost never got angry. The only time Rose had seen him angry is when people mentioned his dad. His eyes flickered in hate when people did. 

"Ok, whatever you say Malfoy." Rose replied smugly. "I still think you're chicken, just like your father." His eyes turned glassy. She knew she had pushed it to far.

"ROSE, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET ALONG WITH SCORPIUS? HE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU. CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY ABOUT MY FRIENDS?" Al suddenly had an outburst. Everyone in the Great Hall looked at him. Al Potter was one of the most serene people you could even meet. He was easy going, and didn't care what people said about him. His friends secretly knew his brother got under his skin; Al just couldn't live up to his brother's reputation. But, he never screamed, just nod and smile was his motto. Yet, here he was yelling, at his cousin of all people. If it was Fred, or Hugo maybe, they always yelled at each other, but not Rose. Rose and Al would fight; they might fight a lot, but would only raise their voices, or ignore each other, but never yell like Al just had.

Rose was obviously in shock. She was the exact opposite of Al. She had a short temper, was uptight, but still fun. You never would expect them to be best friends. But they were.

"WELL, I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T BE AS PERFECT AS YOUR FRIENDS." She screamed as she stormed out, tears running down her cheeks. That was one thing Scorpius had discovered about Rose, she always had the last word, no matter what. He had studied her for ages. His eyes often wandered in her direction. He couldn't help it he noticed many things about Rose.

1. She always finished her homework two days early.

2. When she's nervous, she twirls her hair around her finger.

3. She is hard headed.

4. She looks brunette, but in the sun she's a dark red head.

5. She almost has no flaws, including how she eats her breakfast.

She always butters her toast in the same direction, then eats her eggs (first she cuts them into 4 slices each), then drinks her juice, lastly eating her toast. It sounded obsessive, but he wasn't. He just found her interesting to study. After about 30 minutes of letting Albus cool off, Scorpius spoke.

"What was that about mate?"

"I am sick and tired of her treating you differently because of your name." Yep, that sounded like the Al Scorpius knew. Sticking up for his friends, those are the only times Scorpius had heard Al upset. He had done it last year for Scorpius, when James had made fun of him, and early last week, when a bunch of 7th years teased him about being a death eaters son, Al put them in line.

"Al, I've told you a thousand times, Rose doesn't bother me." Scorpius only called Rose by her name when she wasn't there. Whenever she was around, her name was Weasley. He hated to call her that, but it was necessary.

"I know, but I still think she should stop."

* * *

Al's and Rose's fight carried on for weeks, the only time they were seen in the same room accept for class, during this time Rose sat next to Abbi, as oppose to next to Scorpius and Al.

* * *

"I mean it's not my fault he's a right foul git." 

"Yep."

"I mean he had no right to scream at me, and he demanded a new partner in Transfiguration class. The nerve of him."

"Um Hum."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, I'm just working on my potions homework as well."

"Oh."

"I have a question for you."

"What would that be?" Rose scoffed, not believing she was being listened to.

"Why are you talking to me?" Scorpius asked her. "Why aren't you talking to Abbi, or Leila, or even Andrew?"

"They're in Muggle Studies. I don't have that until after lunch." Rose asked.

"Oh, ok." Scorpius almost sounded disappointed to Rose.

"Why Sco-Malfoy?"She caught herself. 'Please don't notice, please don't notice…'

"I don't know it just was strange that you were talking to me, almost like…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no jumping to conclusions. Ummmm, I just realized I told Abbi and Leila I would meet them during my free period." She turned and rushed out of the Library.

"But you just said…never mind…girls." Scorpius gave up. There was no way to understand Rose Weasley.

Rose practically ran to the Ravenclaw common room. She almost called him by his first name. Why? The universe must of started spinning in the wrong direction. James must of become ugly. Puke Green must be the new black. A finger instead of a wand. Something big must've happened. There was no way that she ever call Scorpius by his real name. Not in a million trillion billion years.

* * *

"She pushed it to far right?" 

"Yeah, I mean no, what were we talking about again."

"Scorpius, will you concentrate on important things." Al pleaded his best friend.

"I am, this essay is suppose to be seven parchments, I'm only on the fifth, and its due in 2 weeks!" Scorpius looked up at Al, who was now pacing the floor.

"I swear, sometimes you sound just like Rose. The only difference is, you have sense. I mean I thought you didn't when you said you weren't trying out for Quidditch, but I got over that. Didn't I? You know you are one of the best players I've ever seen. Once I snuck down and watched you play at 5 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. By the way, I swear I won't tell a sole about that." Al blabbed, he was the biggest blab in the whole world.

"Al, calm down mate. All you have to do is talk to her."Scorpius tried reasoning, it wasn't working.

* * *

"Urist, you'av godd to fly seaven laps round ze peitch." Kris Krum's voice filled Rose's ears. This was it, she was trying out for Quidditch. She had heard from Abbi, who had heard from Leila, who had heard from Andrew, who had heard from Scorpius, that Al had made the Slytherin team as a chaser. When Rose heard, the first thing she wanted to do is run over to Al, hug him, and say how proud Aunt Ginny must be, being a chaser herself for the Hollyback Harpies. But, she didn't. She was not caving in to their fight. "Zen, ve vill hold ze triouts 'or ze followin' positions: Chasor, Beator, Seekor, 'nd ze Keepor." Who ever made him a Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw, had flipped their cap. Rose could hardly understand him, and judging by the faces around her, she wasn't the only one. She wouldn't have it any other way, though, because, hands down, he was the best player in the whole school. He was a beater, a good one at that. 

"Okaz, econd yares." Rose got on her broom. She immediately saw Andrew and Leila, along with Tommy Markarkus, a stuck up boy who thought he was wonderful, and Meghan Anderson, who was nice, but wasn't the brightest bulb. "Eady, Zet, Gu!" Yelled Krum.

Rose raced around the track, passing Leila, who was trying out because of Andrew's dare, and Tommy. Then Rose heard someone in the stands.

"Go, Rosie, GO!" She looked up to see Lily, Hugo, Al, and, surprisingly Scorpius. James was also there, but because of Dan, not her. Then she remembered what Lily had told her all summer, never hear distraction, keep your eye on the prize. Lily was a wonderful Quidditch player, not naturally though, her mother spent years working with her, so they could beat the boys in a family Quidditch match once in a while. 'We need good girls on our team, since my mother won't play.' Rose was lost in her thoughts, and didn't even notice she had come second, and was still lapping the fields.

"Stop, Rosie. STOP. ROSIE, STOP!!!" Lily and Scorpius yelled as they waved. Hugo was hiding his face, clearly embarrassed, Al was waving his arms frantically, and James was already making fun of her with a couple of friends, and flirting with a couple of girls. A flirt. That is one of the best ways to describe James Potter. A flirt.

* * *

"I don't want to look. Tell me if I got on the team." Rose pushed Andrew towards the bulletin board in the Ravenclaw common room. Her hands were sealed shut over her eyes. She wanted to make it. She didn't realize how badly until that moment when the list came out. Andrew shuffled his way through the crowd. 

"YES!!!!!" Andrew through his fist up in the air, and started to do the victory dance. Rose parted her fingers and looked through the gaps.

"Did I get in?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah you did, BUT SO DID I. I'm going to be a beater, I'm going to be a beater, UHHUUHHUUHHU!!!" He yelled.

"Andrew STOP. I can hear you in the dormitory, and people are staring." Leila yelled from the steps, before returning to her room.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DIDN'T GET IN THE TEAM." He yelled after her.

"UHHUH"

"Andrew what…."

"UHHUH"

"Andrew, what position am…." Rose tried desperately to get his attention. But he was too busy congratulating himself and dancing to notice. Andrew was very proud, but still caring, in a way.

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday, go ME, go ME, go..."thump. He was grabbed by the collar and thrown on to the sofa.

"What was that for?"He was clueless.

"ANDREW, WHAT.POS.ITION.AM.I?"Rose screamed at him, sounding out the words like he was stupid.

"I don't know, but I'm beater. Uhhuhuhuhuhuh.."

"Well braggy boy, if you want something done right, you must do it yourself." Rose stormed over to the list.

RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM

The following is the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, whom tryouts were admired, and grades were passing.

Seeker

**Dan Wood**

Beater

**Andrew Finnigan**

**Kris Krum**

Keeper

**Victoire Weasley**

Chasers

**Jessica O'byell**

**Rose Weasley**

**Ben Wood**

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose screamed, she couldn't help it. Her dad would be ecstatic.

"Oh, no, not you to. If you're goin' to start doin' you're victory dance, go over and join birthday boy." She looked behind her to see Leila standing there. Looking like she had been crying.

"Awwwwwww, come on, I'm not thatttt annoying." Rose gave her puppy eyes. Her eyes had won over the hearts of millions.

"Ok, not thatttt annoying," Leila said in a mocking voice, "but you're close. I'll give you 30 seconds."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU." Screamed Rose.

"30 seconds, that's it. 'Eady, zet, GU!" Leila shouted, impersonating Kris Krum.

Rose didn't spare a second, and started jumping up and down and doing the funky chicken.

"I'MACHASERI'MACHASER.GOME.IT'SMYBIRTHDAY.GOME.IT'SMYBIRTHDAY.UHHUHUHUHUH."

"I take it back. You are as bad as my brother."Leila was in a hysterical laugh fit, but suddenly stopped and pointed behind Rose.

Rose was spinning round in circles and stopped to see James, Dan, Andrew, Al, and Scorpius.

"I didn't believe it." James stated, and acted like it was tragic lost. "When I saw your mind in the lost and found, I didn't believe it. But then Andrew came and got us we were standing outside, and well, goes to show, sometimes I am wrong." James shrugged.

"NO! Not the great James Potter."Dan said as he clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Yes, I know, I wouldn't believe it either." James held his hand over his heart.

Albus and Scorpius on the over hand were in a laughing fit with Andrew. Which, at that point of time. Rose didn't mind them not speaking.

"Shut it you two."Rose spoke firmly, "You two are the most dramatic, sarcastic, idiotically stupid, gits I have ever met in my entire life."She poked their chests. "At least Leila's here for me, right?" She turned around to see Leila laughing too.

"LEILA!" Rose practically screamed.

"What you have to admit it was funny." Leila looked at her friend pleadingly.

"Yes, I admit it, but I'm still mad." Rose blew her fringe out of her face.

"Come on Rosie, we luvvvvvvvv you!" James batted his eye lashes like a girl.

"Yes we do," Dan added, and mimicked James. That one was going in her diary, Dan loves her.

Then the others joined in, batting their eyelashes. James was always a trend setter.

"Yeah, well love bites." Rosie said before laughing at her cousins and friends.

* * *

**Thanx,**

**anyways, rate review, anything, plezzzzzzzzz**

**Kayt x0x ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

**Ok guys, I lied. I am posting this chapter because I already had an idea. BUT I MUST HAVE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR DOING THE NEXT ONE. Please review and give me ideas for ****songfics****, stories, and chapters. I will do any relationship from anywhere. Just tell me who.**

**Thanx,**

**Kayt x0x **

**Disclaimer: I only own Abbi, Tom, Dan, Andrew, Leila, all the other made up characters and the plot. But if I did own the rest I'd be bloody rich. God bless JK Rowling**

* * *

There were many ways to describe James Potter. But his family and friends sum it up best. 

"A pain in the arse."

"A Flirt."

"I can't sum my feelings up for him in one phrase."

"Overwhelming."

"A right comedian."

"Overprotective."

"No comment."

"Indescribable."

"Special."

"Interesting."

"Awkward."

"A bumbling idiot."

"Cretinous, imbecilic, a nightmare, a headache, ignoble, a dramatic nincompoop, know-it-all, show off, disfigured dogface, who acts like a two year old, and I utterly most entirely hate."

James looked at the list.

"Well, you can guess which ones are Lily's, Al's, and Rose's." Dan smirked looking over James's shoulder.

"No. I have no idea which one Rose's is." James stated sarcastically. "But, I'm guessing it's the one with the long words, which Professor McGonagall doesn't know, or probably never heard of." James stifled a laugh. Leave it to his cousin.

Al's was obviously the first one, and Lily's was the overprotective. Rose had every right to say those things. They constantly annoyed each other. It's not that James found joy, never mind, take that back, James LOVED to annoy Rose. She loved to annoy James to. James would never in a million years annoy Lily. She had him wrapped around her finger. And Rose didn't find a lot of enjoyment just annoying Hugo, Al, and sometimes Scorpius. So it worked out perfectly. After reading the list, James had started watching an intense game of Wizard Chess between his friend Colin and his cousin Louis.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER." Rose screeched as she came barreling through the Great Hall doors. He laughed at the sight of his cousin. She was wearing her Robes, her hair was dyed Crimson and Gold, and she still had some leftover make up on her face, which she didn't wash off this morning.

"What do I owe this pleasure Rosie? And you know it's Saturday, why are you in your robes?"He tried to sound innocent, he was good at it. James Potter never gets caught. He had years of practice.

"I'M IN MY ROBES BECAUSE SOMEONE JINXED MY CLOCK, SO I THOUGHT IT WAS FRIDAY, AND I THOUGHT I OVER SLEPT. I THEN WENT ALL THE WAY TO THE GREEN HOUSES, THINKING I HAD HERBOLOGY, ONLY TO FIND OUT IIT WAS SATURDAY. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME. I HATE YOU." She screamed at the top of her lungs. People started to stare at them.

"Awwwww, come on Rose, that hurt right here."He pointed to his heart, and pretended to cry.

"THE ONLY THING IN THERE IS A BLACK HOLE."She was furious. James pretended to not know why.

"What have I done now?" He asked her.

"WHAT HAVEN'T YOU DONE?"She bellowed. Everything in the Great Hall went silent.

"I haven't done a lot of things."He stated calmly, flashing his trademark Potter smile. "And keep it down; you're giving me a headache."

"You are a headache." She muttered under her breath, but James heard it.

"Would you like to elaborate please?" He asked. "Then I can sum it all up for you." He sated innocently.

"You put fireworks in my boyfriend's backpack…"

"Dalloway deserved it…"

"You put I heart James pins in my backpack…."

"You say that like it's a bad thing…"

"Gave me a tail…"She said turning around to show a rabbit tail

"That was pure skill…"He said pointing to the tail.

"Gave me a makeover with clown makeup…"

"The makeover was a major improvement…"

"Levicorpsed Andrew…"

"He annoys me…" Rose hated to admit it, but James had an excuse for everything she threw at him.

"Used my Pygmy Puff for Quidditch practice…"

"It was the best game I've ever had…"

"Glued every ones' feet to the floor in apparition class…"

"That was a good laugh, and didn't affect you, unless you've managed to do it underage, which wouldn't surprise me…" James smirked at the thought.

"Dyed Al, Scorp-err-Malfoy and my hair Crimson and Gold…"

"Al, Scorp-err-Malfoy and yourself needed to show some House Spirit, which you lack…" He laughed at her cousin almost sliping up and calling Malfoy Scorpius.

"Jinxed the crystal balls in Divination, so they only showed bad omens…"

"Professor Trelawney is crazy, and I personally think she needed a boost, besides, that's my favourite one…"

"Gave the poems I wrote for Dan and Kris Krum in first year to them, still don't know how you got those…"Dan gave her a smile. The day he saw that was the most embarrassing day of her life.

"They needed to know how you felt, and that their smiles light up the room…"James winked at Dan, whose cheeks were now blushing.

"Jelly jinxed my broom…"

"Your broom was two boring…"

"Put itching powder in my uniform…"

"I have no comment what so ever on how the itching powder got in there…"

"And you were BORN." She screamed the last one. Rose was on her second pair of hands, as she stuck up the last finger.

"And me being born is not my fault, you can thank your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry for that." She shuddered at the thought.

"Why?" She asked no one in particular.

"Well Rosie," James said as he sat up straighter, "When a man loves a woman and vice-versa…"

"NO. Not that, and ewwwww. I meant, why as in why are you such a stupid git." She sent a death glare to her cousin Louis, who was in hysterics, along with Fred.

"Now, Rosie, that's not a nice thing to say. Say sorry." James acted like he was talking to a three year old.

"ERRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"Rose turned, her long hair whacking James in the face, and started to storm out.

"WAIT, ROSE." James yelled after her, standing up as she approached the doors of the Great Hall. She hesitated to turn around, but did.

James came running up to her with a bunch of papers.

"Make sure to tell your friends about the James Potter fan club. There are only a couple of positions left to go to Hogsmead with me this Saturday. I'm still looking through the applications, to find the right girl. And tell Leila, she would be at the top of my list."James winked at Rose. He loved annoying her.

Rose threw the flyers in the air, and stormed out.

"If they sign up now, they get a free 'I Heart James' tee-shirt."Rose heard before she slammed the door.

* * *

Rose sat by the lake with Abbi, Leila, Andrew, Al, and Scorpius. Rose now called Scorpius by his name when it was just the six of them. Leila was looking at the Daily Prophet horoscopes. 

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She squealed in delight.

"What is it?" Abbi asked, stroking an invisible creature know to be a Cylosaur.

"This week my horoscope is: The special someone that you seek is nearer than you think." She replied dramatically.

"Here, let me see that." Al demanded, with his mouth full of apple.

"Mate, close your mouth next time. We don't want to see your food." Scorpius smiled at his friend. Rose found herself looking at Scorpius more and more. He had grown a few inches last summer, and now towered over Rose, his hair had grown slightly darker, he was thin, and very muscular, from, after much persuasion, tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team this year, and made it. He was a seeker, just like his dad.

"Scorpius is right Al." Rose scrunched her face in agreement.

Al swallowed and then continued.

"Where did you see that?" Al asked Leila scanning the newspaper.

"Righttttttt, there." She poked her finger down mid way.

"Uh, Leila, that's the Capricorn horoscope." Andrew pointed out looking over Al's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know."Leila smirked at the stupidity of her twin.

"You're a Libra, Leila." Al looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"I know, but I like the Capricorn one better." She said snatching the paper back from Al.

"Look, Rose the Leo Horoscope says: You will win an upcoming obstacle." Leila stated. "Don't you have an upcoming Quidditch game verse Slytherin?" She gave and exaggerated a wink so Al and Scorpius could see it.

"Um, I'm a Aries." Rose told her friend.

"Don't let them know." Leila hissed.

"We already know!" Scorpius was the only one not laughing. He knew Leila wasn't the smartest one.

* * *

She ran down the halls. That had seriously not just happened. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know what else to do. So, she just ran. Out of the class room, down the hall. She kept running. She heard him calling after her. She heard James, Colin and Dan ask what was wrong. But she didn't care. She kept running she ran to the library. Here sanctuary. She flung one the doors, and ran straight into someone on the other side. They dropped their books, and put their arms around her. 

"What's the matter Rosie?"Scorpius looked down at the crying girl. He was sure she would yell at him, he had called her Rosie by mistake. He felt her tears staining his shirt.

"T-t-t-om-om wa-as snog-og-in-ing Li-iza Lin-nch." She wailed. Her heart was broken, her and Tom Dalloway had been dating for 7 and a half months. Scorpius's first intention was to drop Rosie, go sock Tom, followed by Liza. But he didn't. Rose needed him. Even though that surprised him, she did.

"Come on let's go to the common room, Rose."Scorpius suggested calmly.

"Th-tha-that's wh-wh-what T-t-t-t-om u-s-s-e t-t-t-o ca-ca-ca-ll m-m-me." Rose said through sobs.

"Um, well, Rose, it's sort of your name…"Scorpius said, as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Scorpius walked Rose to the Ravenclaw common room. She muttered the password and they went in. Al and Andrew were lost in a game of exploding snap, as Abbi and Leila were talking. No one else was in the common room, thank goodness. Abbi gasped when she saw Rose and nudged Leila. All three of them looked up.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked as Rose sat down in an armchair.

"T-t-om u-use t-t-o a-a-sk m-m-me t-t-hat." Wailed Rose as she collapsed into Abbi.

"Abbi let's take her upstairs and calm her down. Thanks for bringing her here Scorp." Leila offered a weak smile before disappearing.

"Blimy, she was upset."

"If you think she's upset now, should've seen her when I found her."

Al shook his head. "I told her not to get involved with him, but she never listens. Why don't girls listen?" He asked no one in particular.

"Why do girls do anything? Why do the clap their hands over the mouths when they're surprised? Why do they say things they don't mean like 'You don't have to get me anything for my birthday' so you don't get them anything, and they hit you." Andrew recalled the memories from his girlfriend from early this year.

* * *

**meanwhile...**

* * *

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Leila as Rose told the story. 

"He's awful; I can't believe he would do that to you."Abbi said in her dreamy voice. They all sat on Rose's bed with their legs crossed. Just then an alarm went off.

All three of them went to the door, a peeped through it.

"We were just coming up too see what you were doing, and the alarm went."Al explained, the boys stood there drenched, in an unknown substance. "No I know why James calls himself the master, when he sneaks in and pranks you."

The girls shut the door and laughed before returning to their original conversation.

"But really, he's horrible. He kept talking about how much he loved you; I never would've guessed he was two timing."Leila stated.

"Yeah, well love bites." Rose sighed before laying her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!!**


	5. Help: NOT A CHAPTER

**Hi everyone,**

**There has been some confusion. Each new chapter is a new year.**

**Example.**

**Chapter 1: Howler -1st year**

**Chapter 2: Quidditch-2nd year**

**Hope that helped! Remember to review!!!!**

**Thanx,**

**Kayt x0x ;)**


	6. Chapter 4: A stupid blind invisible book

**

* * *

**

I know finally, I got 9 reviews which is good enough for me. Sry this is taking so long, but I'm also posting another story later this week hopefully. I need reviews! Also, I'm not afraid of criticism. If you didn't like a chapter, or you liked something specifically in a chapter, tell me!! Then I can include more of it!! ALSO I NEED STORY AND SONG FIC IDEAS DESPERATLY!! ANYTHING, REALLY!!

**A thank you to the following**

**Grl4Peace: Thank you very much for the kind words!**

**LilyScorpius: Here is the exception to your bribe, even tho I don't agree with your sn (should be RoseScorpius lol!)**

**Loveformoony: Thank you! Scorpius thanks you 2!**

**Shadowed111: Thank you very much!!**

**arabianrose: Thank you, my JK Rowling instinct kicked in, ok not really but whatever**

**Chocofrolicangel: I took your advice!! Thanks a bunch of bananas!!**

**Squirrel Watching: This chapter is for you, since I just realized my updated version of chapter 2 didn't say it was partially your idea!! Opsey Daisy! We all make mistakes!! As Hannah would say Nobody's Perfect. I no, weird. Anyways, thanx!**

**Lady Padfoot21: My first reviewer tear. Thank you for liking it!**

**Well I hope you like this chapter, and if I get reviews, I will start posting a new story about the gang when they are grown up. Keep a watch out for the trailer. **

**Thanx,**

**Kayt x0x**

**Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters and the plot. But if I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't be writing this right now.**

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"Pleaseeee."

"No."

"Pretty Please."

"No."

"With a cherry on top." Albus Potter had the worst puppy dog face in the whole entire world, his cousin however didn't. She could get Scorpius to do anything. _Cruse her._ Al thought to himself. _And her power used for evil._

"No."

"PleasePleasePlease."

"Ok."

"Really?"

"NO."

"Why won't you do it?" Stupid question.

"Because." Stupid answer.

"Why don't you just ask your dad? He was there when the war happened. The hell with that, he won the war. He fought in the war. He could tell you all about it, and the ground it was on." Scorpius turned around from the book he was reading, to look at his friend.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure dad was looking at his surroundings when he went to kill Voldemort. I can see him now, skipping through the halls of Hogwarts. Bodies flying through the air, and him smiling, saying "I never noticed that before, it's quite pretty." And then "AVADA KEDAVRA!" zppppp." Al fell off backwards and on to the floor, like he had been struck by the curse. Out of the three, Al was defiantly the most immature. "Besides, dad would have my head if he found out I was doing my book report the night before it was due." Al got up, brushed off, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Before what was due?" Rose sat down next to Albus, their regular seating arrangements. Rose. Perfect. Flawless. Goody-Two Shoed. Innocent. Freckle faced. Auburn, frizzy haired. Blue eyed. Wouldn't give the time of day to most people. Loved by all, feared by many. Know-it-all. Gullible. Temperamental. Entirely clueless. Rose.

"The five page long essay about the Hogwarts ground during the war, which SOMEBODY is asking me to do, because SOMEBODY was too busy watching the Harpies game when I was writing mine." Scorpius gave a deathly glare at his friend, no make that best friend. Scorpius gave those a lot to Al. Almost like giving out free candy. Scorpius. Smart. Lady killer. Popular. Logical. Seeker. Loyal. Mirror eyed. Blonde haired. Mr. Perfect. Utterly clueless. Scorpius.

"Mum was on besides," Al was cut short of yet another excuse. Rose wasn't entirely sure on what she was going to say in cutting him off, but anything to make him stop.

"I heard there's a book that has all of the information about the war in the restricted section. It has every possible thing you could ever want. Also, it's got a whole section on hidden passages throughout the castle." Rose winked and stabbed her fork into her salad. She refused to eat meat, saying that the 

animals had no self defense. She then realized what she had said. _Curse me. _She thought. _Me and my big mouth, used for evil._

"Really?" You could see Al practically jump out of his seat.

"Yep. I heard about that two." Scorpius added before slurping down soda. Rose made a cut sign across her throat, but having no affect.

"Meet me at nine tonight we are getting that book."

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other. Al's determination was set. They knew deep down they would end up going. But not before an excuse. _Curse her. _Scorpius thought. _Her and her big beautiful mouth, used for evil. Curse my mouth to for agreeing with her mouth._

"How will we get in?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, it's heavily guarded with spells, prefects, and teachers."

"Not to mention actually finding the book."

"There are thousands."

"And you can't do accio book."

"Because you don't know the name."

"And then all of the books would come flying at you."

"It would be a right mess." Scorpius and Rose finished in one breath, quite satisfied with their work.

"It sounds to me like you two are making up excuses not to go." Albus looked to either side of him, at his best friends. A sly glint lingered in his eye.

"Now why would we do that?" Rose practically choked the words out, like it was pure torture. Managing to put on the biggest, fakest smile she possibly could, she convinced Al. Al was not only the biggest blab in the world, and the most immature person at Hogwarts (including Peeves), he was also the most gullible person anyone had ever met, or would ever meet, in their lives.

"Good. Then you'll be glad to hear I have already broken through the spells once, and kinked James's invisibility cloak just the other day. See ya there, right?"

"Umhum." Rose said with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah. Sure. There." Scorpius nodded half heartedly before Al turned and left.

"Who is stupid enough to go along with one of Al's plans?" Rose sighed.

"Obviously us." Scorpius looked at her. The sunlight hit her eyes perfectly, making them look like sparkling pools of; well he didn't quite know what.

"Al's plans never go how they're suppose to. Lily's yes, James's, most of the time, Al, not so much. Last time I got caught when I was with him, I got detention for the rest of the year."

"You really would of thought he learnt by now." Scorpius shrugged. This made Rose snort. She found herself doing this a lot around Scorpius. Her dad said it was just like her mother's laugh. Scorpius was enjoying this moment. If he had a diary, which he doesn't, this would go in it. He was still concentrating on Rose, and didn't see Leila and Andrew come up.

"Scorpius, will you stop starring you're gonna burn a hole in her mate." Andrew said, the girls turned to look at him. He could feel reddish tint cross across his pale, but tanned, face.

"I have to go to some place, to see some people, there were things I remembered I have to do at these peoples with these places and the things which are important… I'll see ya later. Bye Rosie. 'Member 9 at library." He started to go, not even realizing he had mixed up his words, but he had ran out of excuses, but was stopped by Andrew, who seemed to care that Scorpius was going, unlike the girls who were already in their own little conversation.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked quizzically.

"You know places." Scorpius shrugged.

"Who do you have to see?" Andrew raised his eyebrow.

"You know people." Scorpius couldn't find any other excuses to get out of there.

"What are you going to do?" Andrew asked.

"You know stuff. Is this twenty questions? You might as well strap a camera to my head. It would be better than just…" Scorpius was interrupted by the girls' laughter. "What the bloody hell is so funny?" Scorpius smirked at the sight of the girls. That's how Scorpius was. Never doing things all the way. No smiling, smirking.

"James is trying to ask out Sara Parkton, again." Leila laughed.

"So….." Andrew was at this point completely missing the point.

"She's the only girl in the whole school that doesn't like James. He's been trying to get her to go out with him for about two years. Dan made a bet with him last week that if he couldn't ask her out within a week; he had to run around the school in a dress." Rose burst out in a fit of laughter. James had a huge crush on Sara Parkton, and had sunk so low using stupid pickup lines. You could hear him over at the next table.

"Did I die and go to heaven, because you must be an angel." James took a seat next to a somewhat scared looking Sara.

"Uh, no." She replied

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"How about you walk away." James Potter was not giving up.

"Do you have a map, cause I just got lost in your eyes…"

"Can you just leave?"

"NO! I mean, not until you go out with me." James stated. "So, do you come her often?"

"I go to school here, stupid."

"Oh, right, well do you have 50p?"

"Why?" She asked, disgusted.

"I want to call your mother and thank her."

"Oh My God." She turned around, and James sent dagger glares back to where his cousin and co. were sitting, telling them to shut up.

"Your legs must be tired; you've been running through my head all day." James said, practically pleading.

"Do you know CPR, cause you're taking my breath away." James was trying so hard.

"Right, well I'm going to help him before he hurts himself." Scorpius turned to face his friends and started getting up.

"Why, it's funny." Rose giggled. "Besides, he has already done enough damage."

"Who are you, and what have you done with our Rose, you know our Rose didn't like torturing people."

"The only one being tortured here is Sara, besides; James is doing it to himself." Leila added.

"Well, I thought you liked James, but anyway, I'm going to help." With that Scorpius called James over to him. Scorpius was one of the heart throbs of the school, right up there with Dan and James.

"What is it Malfoy?" James sneered. He nearly hated Scorpius as much as Hugo. Scorpius whispered something in James's ear and a Potter smile creped across his face.

"I'll try it, and, errrrr, th-th-"Rose it him on the back, trying to get the words out. "THANKS."

"No problem." Scorpius smirked. Rose looked at him in a confused way.

"What did you tell him?" Leila asked, as if reading the other's minds.

"Just watch." Scorpius turned, and missed the fact of Rose beaming at him.

"Hi, um Sara." James started

"I think it would be best for you to leave." Her friends looked at him.

"Yeah, probably right. But, I, urrr, say sorry, for you know before. The truth is, my friends made a bet with me, and I feel really bad about it all, so, if you wouldn't mind, I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmead with me next weekend, you know see the real me…" James flashed the smile, the Potter smile. No one could resist it. Unfortunately not even the other Potter's or Weasley's could. It was so genuine. James had done many things with it. He had convinced Albus he was actually a girl, convinced Peeves that it would be wonderful for him to take a vacation, and numerous other things. The worst was telling Rose there was a troll in the library that they sent after you, if you didn't turn your book in on time.

"Um, sure, why not, but just as friends." Sara nodded with her friends.

"I understand if you don't want to… wait did you say yes?"

"Yep." Sara replied.

"YES!!" James congratulated himself. He was a very vain person. He turned to see Sara, looking like she was about to change her mind. He quickly put on a solemn. "I mean, that would be very nice." He flashed another smile before returning to Dan, Fred and Louis.

"Well that was awkward, wasn't it Scor."Rose turned around to face Scorpius, who was missing from his seat. "Scor? Hey Andrew, where did Scor go?" Just then she saw a flash of blonde hair exit the hall.

"He had to go places, to see people, to do you know stuff." A strange sort of sly look crossed Rose's face. She didn't like secrets, unless she had them.

"Oh okay then."

"But he did say that he'll meet you at 9…" Leila winked in an exaggerated way to her friend. "Are you and Scorpy going on a date?" Leila clapped here hands together.

"Leila, cut it out you look like a seal, and you are making a scene. If you must know, we are helping Al with one of his great adventures."

"When you don't come back, can I have your love potion kit you got for your birthday?"

"Oh, and tell Scorpius I want his broom, tell that to Al as well for that matter. I'll miss you." Andrew put his heart and gave Rose a hug.

"Guys, it's not that bad."Rose tried to reassure them, but mostly she tried to reassure herself.

"Last time Al took you into the forbidden forest to look for some ancient spider tomb that he had not been told about by Hagrid, because needs to watch what he says." Leila stated, for she had been told the story over, and over, and over, and over, and ove…you get the point.

"It is that bad isn't it?" Rose looked to her friends with a frown. Both of them nodded.

"UHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Rose let out a shriek.

* * *

"You know this worked a lot better when we were smaller." Al whispered.

"It also would've helped if somebody didn't grow 10 centimeters over the summer." Rose sent a glare to the person on the right of her.

"It's not my bloody fault." Scorpius told her.

"Yeah, it sort of is. You shouldn't eat you many vegetables." Rose stuck her nose in the air.

"You two, I will never break are arrangement treaty again, cut it out or Fred will hear us, and Scorpius, Rose was right, it's just un-friendly eating so many vegetables."

"Please, if Fred heard us, he would give us the book, and tell us the best passage of sneaking out of school."

"Still…" a hand covered Al's mouth.

"SHhHhHhHh, McGonagall's cat, or McGonagall herself." They snuck around the corner as quickly as they could.

"I swear it saw our ankles." Scorpius panted.

"Well that would be your fault jolly green giant; you need to scrunch down more. This cloak isn't fit for a couple of fifth years, let alone three forth years, and if we rip it, I'll never hear the end of it from James."

"If we don't rip it, you'll never hear the end of it from James." Rose snorted/laughed.

"Look there is the entrance to the restricted section." Scorpius point ahead of them, breaking up a forming fight about James.

"Okay, Rose do you have the spell James invented to play pranks?"

"Yep right here, invisibility spell. I'll have to cast it on each individual. Just remember, it hasn't been tested by us yet, just James and his friends, and who knows what happened. This could be the cause of our tails last year, or our crimson and gold hair. But any way who likes to go first? Volunteers?" Rose looked around without realizing what she had said.

"Shall we continue?" Scorpius asked, knowing the answer.

"We shall." A grinned crossed Al's face, it was practically ear to ear.

"Well in that case, after you."

"No after you."

"But I insist." Scorpius held out his arms like a host.

"Brains before beauty."

"Then why are you not going."

"Because ladies always should go first."

"Guys, will you hurry up, you sound more pathetic then James trying to make Sara fall in love with him." Rose yawned and looked at her invisible watch. "How about Al just goes first."

"Why me?"

"'Cause it was your bloody idea that brought us here." Scorpius whispered which would've been a scream.

"Actually it was Rose's, but what the hell, I'll go anyway."Al shot a glance over at Rose.

"Okay then on the count of three," Rose then looked to Al. "Ready?"

"Yep." Al nodded briefly, waiting for his fate.

"One..." Rose grabbed her wand.

"Two…" Rose pointed her wand at Al.

"THREE…Invisbilo" Al got out from under the cloak quickly, and was hit by the spell.

"Where did he go?" Rose asked frantically.

"Maybe the spell worked?" Scorpius suggested.

"I killed my cousin." Rose cried. She sounded exactly like her dad at moments like this.

"Rose I assure you, you did not kill your cousin. Al," Scorpius called into thin air. "If you are there, say something." Nothing. "Al this is not funny. Where are you?" Scorpius asked half heartedly, he heard a sob from behind him. He turned around to face a sobbing Rose.

"I killlllledd himmmmmm…" Rose wailed. She over exaggerated…a lot.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"I'm going to get killed, or even worse expelled." Rose screamed as the boys carried her out of the building, all eyes were on them.

"Rose, you need to get your priorities right. You sound exactly like aunt Hermione, besides you're making a scene." James laughed as he threw her over his shoulder. _BOYS._ She thought. Even worse, her boys. James, Louis, Dan, Hugo, Collin, Fred, Peter, Charlie, Andrew, Al, occasionally Kris and Ben, and 

lastly Scorpius. Scorpius was the only one who wasn't related to her in some way, or in James's group of friends. James had a big group; the boys with her were about quarter of it. These boys were not only pains, but overprotective. After Tom cheated on her, he was sent home from the hospital wing with an injury that had to be monitored at home, it took him 3 months to recover. And when Patrick Zabini from Slytherin made fun of her, his potion exploded the next day, making him permanently purple, not saying it wasn't an improvement. Lily had it even worse than Rose. Lily practically had a new boyfriend every month so James and Al wouldn't hurt him, not to mention how protective Hugo was of her. By the way it looked, Hugo, Charlie, Kris, Ben and Lily were siblings, Fred, Louis, Dan, Scorpius and Rose were siblings, and the girls shared Al and James.,

"Where are you taking me?" She started hitting James on the back as hard as she could. Millions of things ran through Rose's head: _Was Lily there? Why couldn't Leila come? Where are all of their girlfriends? Do I have to finish homework? Will they torture me? Dan's shirt makes his eyes stand out and he has got a great smile._

"No need to get physical Rosie." Dan grabbed her fists. "You are over reacting."

"I am not overreacting! You bunch of incompetent, pain in the bottom liars are taking me off campus, which you can get expelled for, in the direction of the womping willow, which could get us killed, against my will."

"Rosie, calm down, you'll enjoy it." Scorpius grabbed the other fist that had escaped from Dan's grasp.

"Yeah Rosie, listen to your boyfriend." Rose imagined James flashing the crooked Potter smile.

"Don't call me that! He is not my boyfriend! And get that blasted, stupid smile off your face!" She screamed.

"ShHhHhHhHhHh." James whispered. "Someone might hear us. Besides, you'll like it, and how did you know I'm smiling?"

"Because you're predictable James, everyone knows that." Dan stifled a laugh, Albus had a point.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! THIS IS BARBARIC!!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I didn't want to have to do this, gag her." James barked the orders like a military drill sergeant.

"WHAT, GAG ME!" Rose sealed her mouth tightly.

"Sorry Rosie," Dan started trying to open her mouth, while Scorpius and Al tried to put the tied piece of cloth around her mouth. She opened her mouth for a second.

"OWwWwWw!" Al screamed like a girl who broke a nail (a/n haha yeah I'm sure we don't scream that badly, but still sounds good.) "SHE BIT ME!"

"You two play nice, and Al if you don't shut it, we'll gag you to." Dan said calmly. After about 5 minutes Rose had been gagged and blindfolded.

"Erroutakine" Rose mumbled out, trying to ask where they were taking her.

"We can't tell you that, but you can play the guessing game. I'll give you a hint." Fred laughed as her came up to secure the blindfold. "What day is it tomorrow?"

"unda"

"Well yes, it is Monday, but I mean the date."

"Ril ine"

"Yes it is April ninth which is also…" James put her down on a hard surface, and took off the gag and blindfold.

"My birthday!" Rose looked around at the beautifully decorated boathouse, and spotted a boat coming in.

"Happy birthday Rosie!"

"TEDDY!!" Rose screamed as she ran into the young man's arms.

"I'm glad they got you here, even though I didn't expect you to show up in a gag or blindfold."

"Courtesy of James Potter and Fred Weasley." Dan added.

"I told you Rose, you over exaggerated." James was having one of his rub-it-in-their-face moments.

"I could still get expelled." Rose added finally.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Rose Weasley, look at me," Scorpius put on his serious face, "you did not kill him. We are going to keep the cloak on, and go and get the book. As little as we know, Al's in there right now looking, so come on."

Scorpius dragged her up to the door.

"That's strange, the enchantments have been broken." Rose noticed.

"Shhhhhh, let's go in." Scorpius whispered. "Try not to make a noise." Scorpius pushed the door open and it gave a big ERRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

"You're telling me not to make the noise." They walked into the restricted section.

"How about we look for it alphabetically." Scorpius suggested.

"Sure, that would help…IF WE KNEW THE NAME OF THE BOOK." Rose whispered a yell.

"Fine miss smarty pants, what's your idea?" Scorpius smirked at Rose's know-it-all attitude.

"We should look by subject." Rose stated simply, and they started to go to the left.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

An hour later, the two were walking, almost to the point of crawling, when Rose spotted something.

"Scor," Rose tapped his shoulder, but he was too involved at browsing the shelves to bother.

"Just a second Rose," he stuck up is index finger, signaling her to wait.

"But Scor, there is something on the wall over there." She whispered, but her voice was like venom. Scorpius turned towards her to see what she was looking at.

"Do you want to see what it is?" He asked her, squinting his eyes to see the strange shape.

"Okay."

They walked and walked, until they got to the end of the restricted section. There they faced, a big hole in the wall almost like a giant.

"What is that?" Scorpius asked.

"It looks to me like a, no, not at all, it couldn't possibly be." They looked at it for a minute.

"Uh." Rose drew in a deep breath and grabbed Scorpius's hand. "What was that?"

"My hand, screaming in pain." Scorpius smirked at the worried look on Rose's face.

"TROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!" They heard a scream from behind them, they spun around to see half a body, belonging to Albus Potter, followed by a big, stupid looking troll.

"RUN!" Scorpius yelled. They started running, as Rose stood there in shock.

"Rosie, come on." Scorpius grabbed her, and pulled her out of the way.

They kept running, with the earth vibrating underneath them, since the troll was so big. They ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran…

**(A/N driving you crazy yet? Drove me crazy after I did the first ten. Hehe keep going!)**

… and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran, until they couldn't run any longer. They had run around the library about four times. (**A/N so they didn't run as much as I said, it made it more exciting, right?)** The troll was right behind them, and they were at the back of the restricted section.

"Guys, we can go left or right choose." Rose said as tears rolled down her cheeks, from fear.

"LEFT" Scorpius yelled.

"RIGHT" Al said at the same time.

"Left"

"Right"

"Left"

"Right"

"Just make a decision, the troll is coming." Rose yelled, they had given up whispering a long time ago.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Al asked.

"We don't have time!" Scorpius yelled as he started running to the right.

"Paper! Yes, paper always wins!" Al stated before running after the two.

They got to the end and they were cornered by bookshelves and a troll standing in front of them.

**(A/N I know I'm finally doing a cliff hanger)**

**(A/N jk, not really)**

**(A/N isn't this suspenseful)**

**(A/N I mean it is for me)**

**(A/N I'm just all excited)**

**(A/N just thinking, what's going to happen?)**

**(A/N will the troll hurt them?)**

**(A/N this could be the last chapter)**

**(A/N suspense)**

**(A/N suspense)**

**(A/N suspense)**

**(A/N suspense)**

**(A/N suspense)**

**(A/N suspense)**

**(A/N sorry you probably want to know what happens, I'll get back to the story)**

"Yeah Al always right!" Scorpius yelled at his friend.

"Well most of the time then." Al sighed.

"I know trolls are stupid, we could possibly trick him. What do you think Rose, Rose?" Scorpius turned to see what she was doing. She was leaning against a bookcase, which was swaying slightly, thinking. About nothing in particular, just thinking.

"Wait, how can he, she, it, or that see us, aren't we invisible?"

"Well, Einstein if you haven't noticed, the cloak fell off ages ago, and you are, well, half here, half not."

"Oh great," Al sighed

"I know that's how I felt when I realized that."

"No, I'll have to find a new cloak for James."

Then the troll, who was watching this conversation, reached down and grabbed Rose.

"AHHhHHhHHhHHhHHh!!" She screamed and the boys looked up.

"ROSE!" Scorpius screamed.

"Accio Rose." Al bellowed. Rose came flying at them. She fell on to the boys, and became unconscious.

"Look what you did." Scorpius said as he picked up Rose over his shoulder.

"Well it's better than screaming her name, besides she'll be a lot more troublesome this way."

"Just come on." Scorpius then pushed over a bookcase that had been swaying, and another, and another, until they had reached the center of the restricted section. That's when Rose woke up.

"Put me down." She hissed. She hated being a damsel in distress. Scorpius did as he was told. "I'll stall the troll, you two find the book."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to leave?" Scorpius asked sheepishly.

"Well, yes, if SOMEONE hadn't knocked over a book case in front of the only exit." Al said sarcastically enjoying the I'm-smarter-than-Scorpius moment.

"I'm going to cast a blindness spell, no sounds, understood." She spoke to them like she was teaching reception, **(A/N reception is sort of like kindergarten in the U.S.A.)**Al and Scorpius looked like they were in reception. They nodded their heads.

"Now give me that book." Rose asked kindly. Al tossed the book to Rose. Rose then chucked the book at the troll's head.

"TROLL!" She yelled. The troll turned around to face her. "Sightness!" A red light blasted from her wand and on to the troll. "Split up" she whispered.

As the boys looked for the book, Rose threw things at the troll from different angles trying to distract the her/him/it/that.

"I found it." Al said.

"Shhhh keep it down." Scorpius whispered. "Let me see."

Al handed it over to him.

"Al, this is the cloak."

"I know, what did you think I meant..the…I FOUND IT!! I FOUND THE BOOK!!" Al reached up and grabbed the book.

"AL! BE QUIET!" Scorpius said in a slightly louder than a whisper voice.

"Yes! I GOT IT!"

"AL BE QUIET." Scorpius said in an even louder tone.

"I AM THE CHAMPION, MY FRIENDS, I KEEP ON TRYING TILL THE END, I AM THE CHAMPION, I AM THE CHAMPION, AND THE TROLL IS THE LOSER, BECAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION, OF THE WORLD!" Al broke out in song and started waving the book in the air, which was half invisible.

"AL SHUT UP!" Rose screamed even louder than the top of her lungs. The troll started coming towards them and the all backed up back to back.

"If we are really quiet, we can sneak out through the hole in the wall, it leads to Professor Montgomery's classroom. We'll get help there."

"Yes, I'm sure she'll believe us. I can hear it now 'Professor Montgomery, we were trying to break into the restricted section because I didn't finish my book report for your class, but then my cousin and my friend turned me into a half invisible man. Then this troll came and knocked over all the book cases in the library. The troll is still there if you would like to see him. He's already tried to eat my cousin.' Yep very affective, do you think she'll believe me?"

"If we let you talk, she'll owl our parents, and send us on a one way trip to St. Mungo's. I'll do the talking. Any questions?"Rose replied.

"How the hell did the teachers not hear this going on?" Scorpius asked.

"Well it's about 2 o'clock in the morning, and the library is protected by spells, come on."

They made a dash for the hole, and hurried through. They then went up to Professor Montgomery's door.

"Hello you two, and a half, what can I do for you at 2 in the morning. Wait, two and a half?"

"Yes, you see there was this troll in the restricted section. He is blind. Very blind. And stupid. Incredibly stupid. And this spell went wrong, entirely wrong. And turned Albus invisible. Well, half invisible."

"Oh, a blind, stupid troll, how nice. I'll get McGonagall and Ms. Plumm the assistant nurse up here right away to make sure you, two, errr, and a half are okay. And reverse the spell for you."

"Thanks." Al replied, as a half smile spread throughout his half face.

* * *

"Then we got tea, biscuits, and detention. And we have come to the conclusion that James does sometimes half tell the truth, yet it shocked us. Now, do you need to hear the story again or do you understand?" Rose asked.

"No, he's fine, he can hear it perfectly well. He's just not listening. Also, he does sometimes tell the truth, yet people are always surprised." Dan spoke for James.

"With good reason." Al added.

"Aw, I heard Sara was in love with Ben, are they going out now?"

"Yep, a poor little Jamesey-poo can't handle it. He's all love sick. Can't take the fact he's been rejected." Al winked.

"Well James, what do you say on this matter?" Dan held an imaginary microphone up to his mouth.

"Love bites." He said glumly as he put his head in his hands.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It was the longest one I've ever done. Please review. Good and bad comments are fine; I will still mention you in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reads it too. A lot of people are. Soon I will need a special guest cowriter, and who ever gives the best chapter idea wins!! I will do all song fic/story ideas if you give them to me. You can cowrite a story idea if I say okay to it!!**

**Anyways: REVIEW PLEZZZZZ**

**Thanx,**

**Kayt**


	7. Everyone

Hey everyone,

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG…I've been very busy. Anyways, I NEED SONG/CHAPTER IDEAS!! I AM COMPLETELY OUT… I HAVE IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES AND ONE SHOTS, BUT NONE FOR MY PREVIOUS STORIES!! I HOPE ME BEING ON CAP LOCK SHOWS THE GRAVITY OF THIS SITUATION…

PLEASE IDEAS!!

Thanks a bunchle,

Kayt


End file.
